Fly34567
Fly34567 is the most powerful person in the game. He is game creator and ruler. He is known for his power and challenging him leads to death. He is most famed for his exclusive magic True Magic God King Magic. He is known as the True Magic God, True Magic God King, True One God, True Dragon King, True Devil King, The Magic/Magic Embodiment/Magic Incarnate, King of the Magic Gods, and Omnipotent. Appearance Fly34567 wears a business suit with bacon like hair. He is a black male. Magic and Abilities True Magic God King Magic: This is a famous magic of the Magic God Fly34567. People around the world fear its power. For it is connected to the One Magic. Soon to become it. This gives Fly34567 various magic and curses to use. * [[True Magic God King Authority|'True Magic God King Authority']]: Takes the lower magic of your foes and use it against them. This allows Fly34567 to steal the magic used against him. * [[True Magic God King Orb|'True Magic God King Orb']]: Throws an orb of divine causing death. * [[True Magic God King Flame|'True Magic God King Flame']]: Conjure your magical divine flame and throw it. Fly34567 throws a divine blue flame at his foe. * [[True Magic God King Holy Tower|'True Magic God King Holy Tower']]: Reduce your foes to nothingness with a holy tower. Fly34567 creates a tower of divine energy. * [[True Magic God King Sword|'True Magic God King Sword']]: Summon your divine blade and combat your foes. Fly34567 uses a godly blade to kill his foe. * [[True Magic God King Bolt|'True Magic God King Bolt']]: Shock your foes with a bolt of your divinity. Releases a divine bolt of lightning. * [[True Magic God King Blast|'True Magic God King Blast']]: Blast your foes with the true power of a Magic God. Releases a divine blast. * [[True Magic God King Bellow|'True Magic God King Bellow']]: Unleash your wrath upon your foes. Fly34567 has a blue flame in his mouth and unleashes it. [[True Dragon King Magic|'True Dragon King Magic']]: A magic coming into existence soon. It will contain all of the Dragon related Magics. True Devil King Magic: A magic coming into existence soon. It will allow Fly34567 to be able to use all demon/devil related magic and all curses. Immense/Absolute Strength: Has Limitless strength. Combines all physical attacks with his magic. Can best a group of Magic Gods easily. Unbeatable in Strength. Immense/Almighty Magic Power: Has Limitless Magic Power. His magic power is so powerful that he destroys all challengers in one hit. His magic is feared by even Magic Gods. Unbeatable in Magic. Immense/Absolute Durability: Has Limitless durability. His durability is unrivaled with no one being able to damage him. Unbeatable in Durability. Former Magic and Abilities All of these magics were given up by Fly34567 to replace them with even stronger magic. Note however if you were to use one of these magics against him his True Magic God King Authority would allow him to take it and use it against you. Crush Magic: Whoever wields this magic can destroy anything, quite easily. * Crush: The user throws a glowing white punch, destroying anything in its path. * Crush Stomp: The user thrusts their foot into the ground, destroying everything around him/her. * [[Flame of Empyrean|'Flame of Empyrean']]: The user condenses the power of Crash into a sacred white flame. * [[Empyrean Aura|'Empyrean Aura']]: The user creates an explosive aura around themselves. Inferno Dragon Slayer Magic: Whoever wields this magic has the power of a powerful Inferno Dragon. * [[Inferno Dragon's Fuel|'Inferno Dragon's Fuel']]: The user sucks in fire and lightning to give themselves a deadly boost. * [[Inferno Dragon's Roar|'Inferno Dragon's Roar']]: The user roars like an inferno dragon. * [[Inferno Dragon's Spit|'Inferno Dragon's Spit']]: The user spits an inferno spit towards their opponents. * [[Inferno Dragon's Exploding Claw|'Inferno Dragon's Exploding Claw']]: The user attacks with the claw of an Inferno Dragon, ripping everyone apart. Equipment None. Notable Battles [[Fly34567|'Fly34567']] vs [[Sialover4life|'Sialover4life']]: Fly34567's win multiple times. One shot. Category:Characters Category:Magic Gods Category:Moderators Category:Administrators Category:Owners